Progression
by JojoLightningfingers
Summary: It started as a game. Hitachiincest, lemon.


**Someone made me watch Ouran. Good thing too, because I've fallen for the Hitachiin twins. Their story is so sad.**

* * *

><p>He and I were always alone, despite the fact that we had each other for company. Looking back, it was a sad, painful life that neither of us can believe we tricked ourselves into living.<p>

I guess Hikaru and I owe our thanks to the boss. He's an idiot, but he's a well-meaning (and at times, scarily perceptive) idiot. We don't show it, but we're grateful to Tamaki Suoh.

That's why, when he suggested our schtick for the Host Club—playing the role of forbidden brotherly love—we didn't question it. Maybe we should have wondered why we didn't mind doing that. Why I didn't mind when Hikaru fixed me with a fox's eye and purred suggestive lines my way, a sneaky smile on his face and his arms around me. Why he didn't mind that, and why I didn't mind replying in kind.

It had been just a game, a funny idea that Tamaki thought up. Nobody, especially not us, could ever have predicted that it would get this far. Not all that surprising, now that I'm thinking about it.

Never mind that it's getting harder to concentrate because Hikaru's lips are tickling the skin on my neck and his right hand is slipping up my shirt. I can tell he's smiling.

I'll admit to being a tad nervous. At the same time, I think this is going to be a fun little game. Taboo, yes, but we never have given a crap about society. There's only us now, and that's the way it's always been.

He's whispering into my ear now, and the words make my spine tingle. "Think we'll get bored of this, Kaoru?" His hand moves farther up.

"Nope." I grin as he grins. He nips my ear and I wince. It doesn't hurt, but the feeling is a little unsettling. In a few short seconds, we're rid of our shirts and my twin is laying on top of me. Our legs are tangled together, bare stomachs touching and sending a wave of sparks up our necks. His lips find mine.

We've kissed before. Just tiny, light pecks to please the fangirls. It's not like that now. Hikaru closes his eyes and his lips fit to mine like pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. I feel his hands under my shoulders, warm and familiar. It's a pleasant feeling. I tilt my head to get a new angle. He lets out a soft, content sigh and moves with me. I don't realize that his mouth is slowly working mine open until his tongue brushes the inside of my lip. I can't help the surprised sound, or how hot my face gets, but I wish I could.

For two seconds, maybe. Hikaru chuckles, eyes sparkling, and meshes us together. Our tongues play and my heart skips a beat. He's soft, warm and spicy like cider and nearly as intoxicating. It's an ambrosial flavor. I need more. I close my eyes and taste him, feeling a fluttering knot form in my gut. My arms wrap around him, one hand on his back and another carding through his hair at the same moment that his hands skim to my sides. It tickles; I shy away.

Hikaru breaks the kiss to get air, gazing down at me. He smiles. I smile. I can tell what he's thinking: he wants more. Fine by me. I want more too. The smile turns into a smirk and I know he's read my mind.

I tilt my head up to give him room and he dips down to nuzzle my neck with his nose. A moment later I feel his tongue trailing across my throat. He bites the side of my neck, and every little muscle there tightens. Purring against my skin, he moves farther down. My fingers lose contact with his back; I play with his hair to push back my apprehension.

Even if I'm also excited. I know what his mouth can do and I wait with bated breath for him to do it. His lips brush down my front until they reach a small bud, where he pauses. I almost can't stand it and am about to snap at him before his lips part and his tongue snakes out to ripple across the flesh. It's a soft swipe that makes my heart thump double-time. I watch him and hope that he keeps at it.

He does, tracing easy, languid circles around the nipple, making the hard knot in my stomach turn hot. My breathing breaks into soft panting. I know he hears because I can feel his smirk against my chest. His teeth scrape across the sensitive skin without warning. My heart thunks soundly against my ribs and the heat in my core pulses. Fingers tightening on the back of Hikaru's head, I let out a quiet, pleasured whimper. He halts for a minute, then does it again. This time, my body presses to his waiting mouth.

Hikaru grins. He's found a new game. With teeth and tongue he works my body, making the motions up as he goes along while I try to keep myself braced on my elbows for his convenience. Each lick and bite makes me shudder in delight. I like how this feels a lot. If I wasn't aroused before, I certainly am now.

He notices, of course. He's laying on me between my legs and I can feel his abdomen against the problem. Deliberately, he shifts his weight to get to the other side of my chest. I gasp at the jolt that flashes up my spine. Hikaru hums a triumphant tune and pulls back to give me a playful smile.

He moves again; I gasp his name. He puts his mouth to my ear, having to stretch to get to it. "What is it, Kaoru?" he murmurs in a tone that makes me ache.

I can't answer him. A low whine pulls from my throat when he grinds down on me. I can feel that he's hard too, and the thought makes my cheeks tint pink. Smiling softly at me, Hikaru sets up a slow, even rhythm, each jolt making us both tense with the electric shocks of pleasure. I'm glad I wasn't resting on my hands; they would have given out quickly.

Unexpectedly, he stops and sits back to work off my pants. Enough strength has come back to my arms for me to do the same for him, even though my fingers shake. I've given up on thinking about anything right now. Whatever happens now will just make me lose my train of thought.

Two pairs of pants are unceremoniously kicked over the side of the bed. Hikaru's smooth palm slides over the inside of my thigh. I tremble, limbs turning back into water. He glides across the crease where my leg meets my body, grinning at how I twitch and shiver in need. He's such an insufferable tease, and I'm about to tell him this when his hand slinks over my length. All thought goes dead; I shamelessly arch into his grip, whimpering. His smile turns devilish as he strokes the hard flesh. The look suits him. My grip tightens on the sheets beneath us and his name comes out in a strained gasp.

This seems to give him an idea. He presses his lips to my stomach and lays a soft kiss there, then moves further down and does it again. I've picked up on his intent now, and it leaves me with sinful thrills down my neck and back. "Hurry up," I whisper unconsciously, stroking his hair.

He ignores me and takes his sweet time, succeeding in driving me insane with need. His mouth closes over my length, his tongue draws a long, hard line from base to tip. My head and waist both feel like they're on fire, and I can't keep myself from moaning. It's hot and wet and amazingly good. I feel like I'm melting with each little lick and suck. I moan again, close to breaking and doing everything in my power not to hold him down or buck into his throat.

Maybe I should have. He pulls away and smirks at me, wiping his spit from the corner of his lips. Briefly, I consider finishing myself to tease him. "Jerk," I grumble, quivering and throbbing painfully.

"Sorry." Hikaru pecks my cheek, then pulls away and licks three fingers. I close my eyes and try my best not to tense up. One probes my opening; I flinch away on instinct. His free hand weaves through my hair and gently rubs my scalp in an attempt to soothe me. It works, and the only thing I feel when he inserts the digit is mild discomfort. The second is different; there's pain now. I bite my lip. By the third, it's a splitting burn that causes me to grip Hikaru's arm and dig my nails in, eyes squeezed shut. It's unbearable, but his hand has moved from my hair to my hips to keep me in place.

Just when I get used to the pressure and the pain, he pulls the fingers out. The shock of loss is forgotten, though, as he shifts to rest between my legs with his arousal bearing up into me. My legs come around his back, pushing him slightly forward. Hikaru loops his arms around my waist, hugging me to him as he pushes inside. His grip tightens and he groans over my shoulder. I hold him close, trying not to make a noise that would tell him that I hurt. He knows, though; he gives me a soft kiss on the neck with a quiet command to relax. I'm able to after a moment. He feels and thrusts upward into my body.

It's a tangled, heated mess of panting and tightly-pressed forms, both of us slick with sweat and rocking to a paceless rhythm. We cling to each other, kissing passionately and fingers buried in hair. It's so hot... I don't know where I end and he begins.

I can hear him—or me—choke out a moan into the kiss, and nails bite into my back. My head is spinning with the blinding pleasure; it's boiling down to a single point and erupting from my body with a full-throated howl. I'm dimly aware of a similar sound from Hikaru. I feel drained and tired now, panting heavily and holding onto my twin.

We both fall onto the bed, Hikaru slipping out of me as he goes. We're too exhausted to bother with a bath or change the sheets. His chest heaves against mine, both slender and sweat-soaked. Holding him in my arms is a very wonderful feeling, I decide, even if the heat is uncomfortable. I'm sure he feels the same. I want to stay like this for a long time.

The minutes pass and we still don't talk. We don't need to. We're twins, we (almost) always know what the other is thinking. Right now, we're happy. No matter who comes along, we'll always have each other, and that's never going to change. We both know it.


End file.
